俺の恋が触らないで！(don't touch my love!)
by springyeol
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang berandal sementara Taehyung adalah seorang teladan. / BTS / taekook/vkook. (Taehyung/V x Jungkook/Jeongguk) M-rated for language slips.


**Title: ****俺の恋が触らないで！****[ore no koi ga sawaranaide!] Don't touch my love!**

**Fandom: bts**

**Disc: I only own the plot.**

**Warn: male slash, boyxboy.**

**Pair(s):**

**Main!taekook**

**Side!others**

**[!] lots of cursing words, crappy writing, causes eneg feels, you have been warned.**

.

.

badboys!AU

_Jungkook is a reckless boy while Taehyung is a sort of goody._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Peux-tu je aider?_" (_Bisakah kau menolongku?_)

Jungkook selalu mendesis begitu mendengar bahasa alien yang beberapa hari ini terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia menendang kursi di sampingnya dengan kesal.

"_Oh, please, Hoseok_, jangan mulai lagi. Aku muak mendengar _bacotan _Perancismu,"

Lelaki kurus bernama Hoseok di depannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil membuat pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya merasa kesal.

"_It's _hyung, _baby_," "Menjijikkan, _stop baby-ing me_,"

Jungkook memberi tatapan mematikan pada lelaki bersurai gelap yang sekarang tengah tertawa-tawa dan menggodanya.

"_Oh, I knew you liked it, baby_," "_Fuck, stop_–"

Jungkook bersiap menampik lengan Hoseok yang akan mencubit pipinya sebelum terhenti dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi yang nampak tidak begitu senang.

"Hati-hati dengan bahasamu, anak muda," orang itu _menyentil _kening Jungkook dengan sedikit keras, mengundang rintihan dari pemuda itu.

"Argh, Jin-hyung, Hoseok yang memulai–" "_Told you, kid, _aku adalah hyung-mu," untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook harus merintih akan sentilan di keningnya.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menggerutu dalam gumamannya, "_Fuck_,"

Sebelum Jin meliriknya tajam kembali.

"T-tidak, hyung, aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" Jungkook memberinya sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa, berharap Jin tidak akan _menyentil _dahinya lagi.

Jin mendengus pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, "Kuharap kalian tidak mulai lagi atau tak ada _gogi _untuk kalian," "EEEH!"

Jin tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat dua pemuda itu nampak panik akan ancamannya. Ia meregangkan ototnya dan menguap sekali.

"_Seriously_, _you need to help me,_"

Hoseok yang tidak menyerah, mengguncang bahu Jungkook yang masih menatap Jin dengan horror. Memancing lirikan darinya, "Apa?"

Pemuda itu malah menyeringai polos dan mengusap tengkuknya grogi, "T-tentang ujianku–" "Ada apa, Hoseok? Jangan bilang kau gagal lagi,"

Hoseok menenggak salivanya berat mendengar ucapan Jin yang terdengar begitu gelap dan menakutkan. "T-tidak, sejujurnya t-tidak seperti i-itu, t-tapi,"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa hyung-nya gagal _lagi_.

_Lagi_.

"..Aku tak peduli jika kau gagal lagi, namun apa hubungannya hal itu denganku?" tanya Jungkook terkesan sarkastik.

"Y-yah, aku hanya berpikir kita bisa belajar bersama–k-karena sebagian besar yang gagal adalah pelajaran setingkatmu, Kook, jadi–" "Tidak, kau akan dapat tutor khusus oleh Namjoon,"

Hoseok memekik penolakan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik sebab di _tutor _kan oleh Namjoon berarti _akhir dari dunia Hoseok_. Sebab lelaki itu tak akan membiarkan sehari tanpa menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu bahwa Namjoon _saja _bisa berhasil," Jin memberi penekanan pada kata _saja _dan terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Heh, benar-benar sosok hyung yang penyayang,"

"N-ne, hyung, apa menurutmu tidak berlebihan? Maksudku Namjoon baru saja menyelesaikan ujian–" "_It's okay_. Aku hanya perlu memberinya sedikit 'dorongan'," ujar Jin lengkap dengan seringai kecilnya.

Jungkook menatap Jin dengan tatapan _amazing_, "_Yeokshi_, Jin-hyung. Aku tahu, kau akan membiarkan Namjoon-hyung mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan padamu," ujarnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada selagi menatap hyung-nya.

Jin tertawa renyah, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sandaran sofa, "Kadang aku tak percaya dengan usiamu yang baru menginjak 17,"

"_I'm legal enough_," "_Not yet enough to fuck,_"

Jungkook mengerenyitkan keningnya, berusaha meluncurkan protes, "Aku pernah beberapa kali–" "_To fuck and not ended up crying like a baby_,"

Kedua pipi Jungkook memanas akibat perkataan Jin yang membuatnya merasa malu, "J-jangan mengingatkanku!" ujarnya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hoseok masih tenggelam dalam kengeriannya akan seorang Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, _spit it out_,"

Jungkook yang baru saja memasukki ruangan tertegun menatap sosok Yoongi yang nampak tidak terlalu senang. Ia terlihat sedang dalam pembicaraan serius dengan Jimin di hadapannya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungkook hendak membuka suara sebelum sepasang lengan _membekap_ mulutnya, "Mfh?" maniknya memutar melihat siapa gerangan yang membekapnya. Hoseok.

Perlahan Hoseok menarik Jungkook menjauh, menuju sofa yang terletak sedikit jauh dari mereka. Sudah ada Jin dan Namjoon di sana.

Akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan _bekapan_nya pada Jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda itu terengah, "_What the f–_" "_Cut it out, young man_," Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat karena lirikan tajam dari Jin.

Namjoon yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa kecil, "_Motherly _Jin," dan Jin beralih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak bilang itu hal yang buruk, _babe_," setelahnya Namjoon memberi kecupan kecil di atas hidung Jin yang memerah.

Jungkook menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan malas, tak ada sehari tanpa pemandangan _lovey dovey _Namjoon dan Jin. Yang kebetulan adalah sepasang _saudara_.

_Saudara?_

Yep, Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon adalah _saudara_. Ayah Jin dan ibu Namjoon adalah sepasang suami istri yang mana membuat mereka menjadi _saudara_.

Namun hal itu tak menghalangi keduanya untuk menjalin hubungan. Meskipun mereka tahu orang tua mereka tak akan mengizinkan keduanya. _Fuck that_.

Berniat menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan itu, Jungkook berucap, "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Jin segera menjauh dari Namjoon dan menahan bibirnya agar tak mengenainya, "Yoongi dan Jimin, _they're fucked up, again_,"

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, "Apa lagi kali ini?" tanyanya sembari melirik pada sosok Yoongi yang tengah duduk melipat kedua tangannya berhadapan dengan Jimin yang berdiri sembari menunduk.

Hoseok merebahkan kepalanya ke atas sandaran sofa tempatnya dan Jungkook berada, menatap langit-langit, "Kau tahu 'kan Yoongi itu benar-benar protektif?"

Jungkook mengangguk sembari mengerutkan bibirnya, _refleks_, tentu ia bukan bocah _imut_.

"Ia melihat Jimin pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan seorang lelaki,"

Jungkook _menganga_, ia mengalihkan kepalanya pada sosok Jimin sembari menggumam, '_kau tamat, Park Jimin,_'

Namjoon terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook, ia meletakkan lengan kanannya di belakang bahu Jin, "Jangan berlebihan, memangnya Jimin tak boleh pulang bersama dengan temannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

Hoseok menghela nafas dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat, "Jika _hanya _teman biasa Yoongi-hyung tak akan bereaksi seperti itu,"

"Maksud hyung?"

Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook yang bertanya, "Mana ada teman biasa yang berangkulan _mesra_?" Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Itu ucapan Yoongi-hyung," lanjut Hoseok.

Kali ini giliran Jin yang mendecih, "Kau dan Yoongi sama-sama berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu," "Tapi itu fakta, hyung! Yoongi-hyung bahkan sempat mengambil gambar mereka," Hoseok merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lihat," ia menjulurkan ponselnya dan Jungkook harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Nampak foto dua orang lelaki berseragam, satunya adalah Jimin dan yang satu lagi–

_Oh, Jungkook tak berkedip menatapnya_.

Mendadak Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diikuti oleh Jin yang tertawa keras sembari memegang perutnya.

Sedangkan dua pemuda di depan mereka hanya menatap terbengong-bengong.

Tawa Namjoon terdengar keras sampai ke telinga Yoongi, lelaki itu mengerenyitkan kening, "Kenapa kalian berisik sekali,"

Namjoon dan Jin masih saja tertawa. Terlihat begitu geli hingga mengundang tanda tanya besar.

Akhirnya Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi, masih di sela-sela tawanya ia berujar, "Hyung, _that's my cousin_,"

"Huh?" Yoongi serta Jungkook dan Hoseok menaikkan alis mereka.

Jin turut menambahkan, "_Yeah_, Yoongi. Lelaki yang bersama Jimin itu adalah sepupu kami,"

Menyebabkan Yoongi membulatkan matanya. (jika itu mungkin)

"_Kim Taehyung,_"

Kemudian giliran Jungkook melebarkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan bibirnya dan tak bergeming dari duduknya tepat di hadapan _laptop _tempatnya biasa membuat _mixtape_ sebagai pengisi waktu luang. Ia tak ingin mendengar celotehan tentang kejadian tadi.

"_Seriously_, Yoongi-hyung, seharusnya aku merekam wajahmu tadi!" itu Hoseok.

"Yoongi-hyung, _how could you be older than me_?" itu Namjoon.

"Yoongi, lain kali jangan mudah terbakar kecemburuan," itu Jin.

Sementara Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa khas miliknya. Ia nampak begitu bahagia bersenda gurau tentang Yoongi.

Jungkook?

"Yah, Kook, kau sedang sakit gigi? Mengapa tak berkomentar? Biasanya kau paling semangat, apalagi mengenai Yoongi-hyung," tanya Hoseok sembari terkekeh pelan yang mendapat erangan dari Yoongi.

"O-oh, ya, Yoongi-hyung benar-benar memalukan,"

Yoongi merasakan sebuah panah menusuk jantungnya. Perkataan Jungkook benar-benar meninggalkan bekas dalam hatinya. _Shitty brat_.

"Y-yah,_ guys_, kupikir sudah cukup," Yoongi harus berterima kasih memiliki Jimin yang mengerti dirinya. Ketika hendak mencekik Jungkook, pergerakan Yoongi harus terhenti dengan ucapan dari _malaikatnya_.

"Yoongi-hyung tidak tahu, dia hanya sangat menyayangiku," lanjut Jimin lengkap dengan raut wajah ceria miliknya. Ucapannya mengundang ekspresi _muntah _pura-pura dari Hoseok, kerlingan Namjoon, pekikan Jin, dan tatapan polos Jungkook.

_Sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang peduli padamu_. Pikir Jungkook.

"Seseorang sedang jatuh cinta _kembali_," goda Jin sembari melirik pada Yoongi yang tengah merona.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Menyebabkan Hoseok, Jin, dan Namjoon berteriak layaknya orang gila, "Hei, kalian! Jangan terlalu berisik di dalam sana, oke?" kemudian ketiganya tertawa lepas. Merasa lega pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sudah berbaikan.

Jungkook yang terdiam menyimpan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

_Siapa sebenarnya Kim Taehyung itu?_

_Sepupu?_

_Mengapa ia bisa bersama Jimin?_

"N-ne, hyung," Jungkook membuka suara.

Ketika dilihatnya hyung-nya sudah berhenti tertawa, ia melanjutkan, "Aku sedikit tertarik mengenai _sepupumu _itu,"

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia sudah hafal dengan gelagat Jungkook, dan kali ini Jungkook bertingkah lain dari biasanya, "Kim Taehyung, berada 2 tahun di atasmu, anak aneh dengan kelakuan ajaib namun entah mengapa diberkahi dengan otak brilian,"

Jungkook tertangkap basah tak berkedip mendengar penjelasan Jin. Hoseok yang terlihat _amused_ mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Jungkook yang terlihat _lucu_. Jarang sekali anak ini berekspresi demikian.

"Sisanya kuserahkan pada Namjoon, sebab anak itu sebenarnya adalah sepupu Namjoon, ayahnya adalah adik dari ibu Namjoon," lanjut Jin yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Namjoon.

Jungkook beralih menatap Namjoon dengan _antusias_. Entah mengapa sosok Taehyung membuatnya begitu _penasaran_.

"Taehyung tinggal di Daegu bersama dengan orang tuanya. Sejak kecil kami memang jarang sekali bertemu, terlebih saat ibuku menikah dengan ayah Jin," ujarnya. Jungkook tetap berkonsentrasi. Hoseok tetap mengambil gambar Jungkook dan berniat menjualnya pada gadis-gadis di sekolah nanti. Pasti akan _laris_.

"Aku menerima _e-mail _darinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal bersamaku dan Jin karena pendidikan di Seoul lebih mumpuni dibanding di Daegu sana. Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya, sebab anak itu tidak menghubungiku. Dia lebih suka mengejutkan orang dan–"

Tepat bersamaan, ponsel Namjoon berbunyi.

"–ini dia," kekeh Namjoon pelan sembari menjawab teleponnya.

Jin di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepala, seakan sudah mengetahui tingkah laku dari sepupunya itu, "Singkatnya orang tua Taehyung menitipkannya pada orang tua kami. Dan Tae adalah tipe anak yang akan melompat ke rumahmu secara tiba-tiba di malam hari meminta untuk diadopsi," ujarnya lengkap dengan kekehan.

"Dia aneh," ujar Hoseok sembari tertawa, "Kurasa aku akan mudah berteman dengannya," lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

"Dan kurasa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru, sekolah tempat Jimin berada. Anak itu sangat mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, jadi aku tidak heran jika ia telah berani berjalan berangkulan dengan Jimin," lanjut Jin, karena Namjoon masih dalam pembicaraan teleponnya.

Hoseok kembali tertawa tanda setuju, sementara Jungkook masih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"..ya, ya, temukan kunci di dalam pot bunga warna _pink_ dan tunggulah kami pulang. Kurasa eomma sedang berbelanja,"

Hoseok melirik Jin seakan berkata _pot-warna-pink-itu-pasti-ulahmu-kan_.

"Oh, kau ingin bicara dengan Jin-hyung? _Ok_," Namjoon memberikan ponselnya pada Jin.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Taehyung-ah,"

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan penuh cengiran. Ia merasa sebentar lagi sepupunya itu akan mengatakan hal yang ajaib.

"_Ne, kami akan mengadopsimu, kau diterima_,"

Segera saja Namjoon tertawa kembali mendengar ucapan Jin. Diikuti dengan Hoseok yang melebarkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung akan benar-benar berkata seperti itu.

"Oke, jangan membakar rumah, jauh-jauh dari dapur. _Bye_,"

Dengan itu Jin memutuskan pembicaraan dan mengembalikan ponsel Namjoon. Ia menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook, "Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang memasak air saja akan hangus," menyebabkan Hoseok tertawa kembali.

Sejenak ujung bibir Jungkook terangkat mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang membakar air? Ia mulai tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, mengapa tidak kau ajak ia ke sini?" mendapatkan ide cemerlang, Jungkook bertanya.

Namjoon dan Jin saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat,

"Ia adalah tipe yang memilih segera pulang dan berkutat dengan koleksi ilmiahnya dibandingkan berada di sini dengan segala _tattoo, piercings, loud music, sex stuffs_,"

Jungkook meraba telinganya dan menghitung jumlah _piercing_ miliknya.

Tiga buah di masing-masing telinga.

Jungkook menyentuh lengan atas kanannya dan mengingat minggu lalu ia baru saja menorehkan sebuah karya seni di atasnya.

_Definetely, Taehyung would never get along with somebody like Jungkook_.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Jungkook menyadari dirinya sudah berada di depan sekolah Jimin di mana _Taehyung _juga berada di dalamnya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman ranselnya dan berkeringat, _apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jungkook?_

Setelah ucapan Namjoon dan Jin mengenai Taehyung semalam membuatnya semakin _penasaran _untuk menemui Taehyung. _Dan mungkin bukan menemui, sekedar mengintipnya_.

Ia tahu seseorang seperti Taehyung tak akan mungkin mau bergaul dengannya.

Jeon Jungkook, _apparently _adalah seorang bocah sembrono, berantakkan, dan bersikap semena-mena tanpa mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Kegemarannya adalah _ear piercings _dan _tattoo_, diam-diam mencoba _smoking _dan _drinking_, walaupun dia belum cukup umur secara hukum.

Mengingat fakta itu membuat Jungkook kembali merasa _down_.

_Pergi sekarang, Taehyung tak akan mau bahkan untuk melihatmu, Jungkook_.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya sembari menggigit bibirnya.

_Apa tak boleh untuk kali ini ia ingin berharap sesuatu? Mungkin saja harapannya berada pada Taehyung._

Tidak.

Taehyung bukan tipe anak yang berkali-kali mendapat surat peringatan, ujian ulang, skorsing, bahkan ancaman dikeluarkan.

_Jungkook harus memendam harapan itu dalam-dalam_.

Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sangat ingin dikenalnya saat ini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Jungkook?"

Ia mendongakkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Jimin dan –_Taehyung_.

Jimin melebarkan senyumannya sembari merangkul pundak Jungkook, "Ternyata benar kau! Sedang apa di sini, Kook? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu di lingkungan sekolahku!"

Namun tatapan Jungkook hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang turut tersenyum padanya. _Oh, senyumannya begitu indah_.

"Temanmu, Jimin?"

_Damn, suaranya begitu memabukkan. Ingin sekali ia berbisik di telingaku mengatakan kata-kata yang akan membangkitkan–_

_Ugh, stop Jungkook._

"Ah, ne!" Jimin mengangguk riang sembari menarik Jungkook mendekati Taehyung. Jungkook bersumpah pada jarak sedekat ini Taehyung terlihat semakin _indah_.

"Kook, ini temanku, Kim Taehyung yang merupakan sepupu Namjoon-hyung dan Jin-hyung. Dan Tae, ini Jeon Jungkook,"

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggoyangkannya sebagai bentuk perkenalan, sebab ia menduga Jungkook tak akan melakukannya, sedari tadi bocah itu hanya terdiam mematung.

"Oh, kau kenal Namjoon-hyung dan Jin-hyung?" Taehyung bertanya, memberinya sebuah cengiran. _Kill me now_. Pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Taehyung. Sebab benar-benar sia-sia jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah ini.

"Jungkook _is an awesome kid. He always comes first when it's about singing_," bahkan dengan pujian Jimin, Jungkook tetap tidak bergeming.

Taehyung bereaksi 'ooh' saat mendengarnya, ia nampak berseri-seri, "_Jinjja? _Biarkan aku mendengar nyanyianmu lain kali, Jungkook-ssi," dan Jungkook bersumpah ia benar-benar merasa panas di bagian kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin memekik, "Astaga aku meninggalkan kotak pensil pemberian Yoongi-hyung! Tunggu sebentar ne, Tae, Kook!" Jimin berlari kembali menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Taehyung bersama Jungkook.

"Nah, Jungkook-ssi," Jungkook hampir terlonjak mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari Taehyung. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, ia tak tahu saat ini ia sedang membuat ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, nampak begitu terhibur dengan ekspresi Jungkook. Ia yang beruntungnya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Jungkook mendadak bergerak mendekati Jungkook, "_You're cute_,"

Jika ini adalah sebuah _manga_, maka asap bermunculan di atas kepala Jungkook. Ia belum pernah merasa ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini.

Taehyung yang menyeringai penuh gembira terkejut saat Jungkook mendadak berlari meninggalkannya. "J-Jungkook-ssi?!" ucapnya panik. Apakah ia mengatakan hal yang aneh?

Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Jungkook yang sayangnya lebih cepat darinya. Tidak menyerah, Taehyung terus mengejar Jungkook hingga sampai pada sebuah tikungan. Taehyung hendak menyebrang, namun ia terhalang oleh lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah.

Ia terus menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak kehilangan jejak Jungkook yang terus berlari. Jungkook menuju sebuah gang kecil dan ia berlari keluar dari gang itu dengan ekspresi panik.

Taehyung mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ia melihat beberapa orang mengejar Jungkook. Ia kembali panik.

"Jungkook!" tak menghiraukan detik terakhir lampu merah, Taehyung menerobos mobil dan untungnya ia berhasil. Ia melompati sebuah _skateboard _dan bergumam 'maaf!' pada orang-orang sekelilingnya yang tertabrak olehnya.

Ia menambah kecepatan tatkala sosok orang-orang yang mengejar Jungkook tak terlihat olehnya. Tanpa diketahui siapapun ia mengumpat, "_Shit!_" sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

_Oh, orang-orang hanya tahu sosok Kim Taehyung yang teladan, baik, dan sopan._

Ia berjalan menyusuri _downtown _dan berharap akan menemukan Jungkook.

Sebelum sebuah suara menggelitik telinganya.

Di sebuah jalan buntu nampak sosok Jungkook yang tengah terpojok. Ia tak bisa lari ke manapun, dinding besar tinggi dan sempit mengelilinginya. Ia merutuk kebodohannya memilih gang buntu ini sebagai jalan lari.

"Tak bisa pergi ke manapun, eh?"

Ia menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan tatapan jijik dan mendesis, "Apa maumu, Yukwon?"

Orang yang dipanggil Yukwon tertawa keras sembari menutup wajahnya. Dua orang yang mendampinginya turut tertawa. Mengundang Jungkook untuk mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"_My, my, my, _mengapa _bunny _kecilku ini bisa begitu sangar sekarang?"

"_I'm not your fucking bunny!_" Jungkook benar-benar merasa jijik dengan panggilan _bunny _dari Yukwon. Membuatnya harus mengingat kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Lelaki itu bergerak mendekati Jungkook, "_Woah_, sudah berani melawan," kemudian ia menyentuh dagu Jungkook dan menangkupnya. "_Bunny_," Jungkook merasakan sebuah daging kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, ia dengan cepat menampik lengan Yukwon dan menendang perutnya.

"_J-jangan menyentuhku lagi!_" pekiknya sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar.

Dua orang di sampingnya hendak berancang-ancang menyerang Jungkook sebelum Yukwon menghentikannya, "Jangan dulu, biarkan _bunny _kecil ini melakukan apa yang ia mau," ujarnya lengkap dengan seringai menakutkan.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya mati rasa. Ia tak ingin berakhir menjadi pengecut. Ia sudah berbeda sekarang. Ia sanggup menghajar Yukwon yang sudah membuatnya _berantakkan_.

Yukwon mengambil paksa _keberhargaannya _setahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sudah terkoyak di dalam gang sepi orang-orang. Membuatnya harus _dipungut _oleh Yoongi yang tak sengaja lewat dan menemukannya terbaring tak berdaya dengan limpahan darah serta pakaian yang tersobek-sobek. Dan menjadi Jeon Jungkook sekarang ini.

"A-aku bukan Jeon Jungkook lemah yang kau kenal dulu.." Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, ia perlahan melangkah maju.

"Aku bukan Jeon Jungkook yang tubuhnya bisa kau permainkan!" ia melayangkan satu kepalan tinju ke atas wajah seorang teman Yukwon. Menyebabkan pekikan dari orang itu.

Yukwon menatap Jungkook dengan intens. Darahnya memuncak, ia menggeretakkan giginya. Sedangkan Jungkook terengah sembari bersiap memukulnya.

"KIM YUKWON!"

Gerakan Jungkook terhenti dengan gerakan gesit dari Yukwon yang tengah marah. Marah karena ia tidak melihat sosok Jungkook yang dulu ia kenal, dan marah karena Jungkook saat ini tetap mengundangnya untuk menyentuhnya.

Yukwon sesungguhnya berhasrat untuk memiliki Jungkook seutuhnya, namun ia berkali-kali menerima penolakan yang menyebabkan dirinya bertingkah seperti ini.

Asalkan Jungkook menjadi _miliknya_, ia tak peduli dengan akal sehat.

Yukwon mendorong Jungkook ke atas tanah yang basah akibat hujan yang mengguyur wilayah mereka secara tiba-tiba. Seorang temannya tengah berusaha menyadarkan teman satunya yang terkena pukulan Jungkook.

Yukwon menutup mulut Jungkook dan berteriak layaknya orang gila padanya, "INI YANG KAU INGINKAN?! INI YANG KAU INGINKAN, HAAH?!"

Jungkook berusaha lepas dari kurungannya, ia meronta-ronta namun sepertinya Yukwon kali ini benar-benar jauh lebih kuat darinya. Yukwon menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan Jungkook lalu kembali berteriak, "KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEORANG YANG CENGENG! BERUSAHA TERLIHAT KUAT, HUH? KAU _PATHETIC, _JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi kedua manik indahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, namun entah mengapa suaranya tidak keluar.

Ia terlalu takut.

Mungkin Yukwon benar, Jungkook memang hanyalah seorang yang cengeng.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat Yukwon mulai menjelajahi lehernya. "Dan kau hanyalah objek pemuas, Jeon Jungkook!"

Bulir air mata turun ke atas pipinya. Saat ia menutup mata, ia yakin akan segera berakhir seperti dulu.

_Dibuang di jalanan_.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah suara keras berbarengan dengan teriakan dari dua orang teman Yukwon.

Lalu sebuah erangan penuh kemarahan menggelitik telinganya.

Yukwon yang berada di atasnya pun tertarik ke belakang dan terhempas ke atas dinding dengan keras oleh _seseorang_. Jungkook yang masih gemetar membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

_Ia melihat_ _Taehyung sedang menyematkan tubuh Yukwon ke atas dinding. Dan Taehyung terlihat menyeramkan._

Jungkook melihatnya. Saat Taehyung mendorong tubuh Yukwon dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke atas dinding. Saat Taehyung mencengkram kerah baju Yukwon dan menggeram padanya. Saat Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Jungkook merasa begitu _special_.

"_Don't touch my love, you piece of shit!_"

Setelah mengatakannya Taehyung meninju Yukwon tepat di wajahnya. Menyebabkan darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya dan berkata sembari menendang tubuh Yukwon yang merosot pelan dan nampak tercengang dengan kehadiran Taehyung, "Lebih baik kau dan temanmu pergi. Dan jangan berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Jungkook, lagi," lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu menyeramkan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Sebelum aku menguliti kalian dengan jemariku,"

Setelah ucapan Taehyung itu, Yukwon mengisyaratkan dua temannya untuk pergi. Ia masih memegangi hidungnya yang hancur akibat pukulan Taehyung. Lalu menghilang.

Memastikan Yukwon dan kawannya telah pergi, Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook yang kini terdiam sembari meringkuk. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh Jungkook, "Dia sudah pergi," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Perlahan Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan senyuman Taehyung. Tak mampu menahan gejolak gembiranya, ia melesak dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung, mendadak merasa _nervous_, membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan sebuah usapan pada punggungnya. "_It's okay, now_,"

"Hyung, kepalanmu sakit, bukan?"

"N-ne..?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya menatap Jungkook.

_Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa Taehyung merasa kesakitan telah meninju beberapa kali dengan tangannya._

Jungkook mengambil kepalan tangan kanan Taehyung yang terlihat memerah, "Sudah kuduga, _kau_ _tidak bisa memukul, _Taehyung-hyung," ucapnya.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung merona dan ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Seberkas ide melintas di kepalanya, "_Then kiss it to make it better_,"

Jungkook tersentak, menatap Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang membesar.

Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah _pout_, lalu ia merengek pelan pada Jungkook, "_Kiss it, please_,"

"H-hyung–" Jungkook merasakan kedua pipinya memanas sekaligus ingin sekali ia menendang bokong Taehyung karena bertingkah imut di hadapannya. _Bagaimana bisa Taehyung itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya?_

"_Kiss, love_,"

Satu titah Taehyung yang terdengar begitu intimidasi dan dominasi, membuat Jungkook bergidik.

_Wait_.

"_L-l-love..?_" dengan matanya yang semakin membulat, Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "_Yeah. You're my love, starting today_,"

"T-t-tapi kita baru berkenalan,"

"Aku percaya akan _love at the first sight_,"

Jungkook merona.

"T-tapi kau tidak tahu aku, aku ini berantakkan, aku tak pantas–" "Shh, shh," Taehyung menempelkan jemarinya yang memerah ke atas bibir Jungkook.

_Sheesh, Jungkook harus menyadari bahwa bibirnya benar-benar memancing Taehyung untuk mencicipinya._

"_You know, I'm not the kind of person who'd judge people from their outer appearance," _

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"_You're catching my breath away, Kookie, and I would like you to be mine_," wajah Jungkook sudah benar-benar merona layaknya kepiting rebus. Sungguh memalukan, ia berusaha memalingkan wajah dari Taehyung karena panggilan 'Kookie' itu namun–

"_I love you, Kookie_,"

Jungkook harus menambahkan catatan bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah tipe seseorang yang percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

[ sugarnim]

Thanks for reading!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


End file.
